Punk'd Season Two
by firesong77
Summary: Yes, the Punk'd crew is on the loose, and this time they have bad guys on their minds. It will be dangerous, yet dangerously funny. Just Punk'd Mandarin! Sorry for being inactive for over a year, by the way.... heh
1. Sakko

**Yo yo yo! Due to popular demand, I am writing a sequel to PUNK'D! And yes, we have the same Punkers here with us: **

**Matt, the drunken idiot. Emily, owner of Punk'd. Gwen, other owner of Punk'd. Josie, the trusty purple furred, black eyes robot monkey and Bub the blue lamb. But Bub will have no role in this part of Punk'd. Sorry!**

**Chapter one - Sakko**

**Well, Sakko's girly fashion sense is going to let him down... and so will his credit card. Our Repo man will be Matt, no more characters needed. Sakko, be on the lookout: the Punk'd crew are coming for you!**

Sakko was trying on a tight green dress when the doorbell rang. Sakko frowned. "I hate it when people interrupt me in crucial moments!" he muttered. He took off the dress, put on his usual mini-skirt with a tight green top and went to answer the door.

Sakko looked up at the tall man standing in front of him. The man, who we know as Matt, was wearing a yellow uniform, and was holding a large bag. Yes - he was dressed as the Repo man.

"Excuse me!" said Matt. "I am looking for a Sakko! Is he in here somewhere?"

"I am here!" said Sakko.

Matt looked at Sakko closely. "But... you can't be Sakko!" he exclaimed. "Sakko is supposed to be a guy, and you are clearly a girl!"

"I can assure you, I am a guy."

Matt was clearly freaked out. "Erm... uh... a cross dresser monkey... eww..." Then he remembered why here was there. "Sakko!" he said. "I have been notified that you are in debt! You have been using your credit card too often!"

Sakko was horrified. "But... But... How much am I in debt?"

"Two thousand dollars." said Matt. "And your gonna have to pay up, or I'll take something of yours that's worth two thousand dollars."

"But that's stealing!" cried Sakko. "You can't steal from me! I'll call the police!"

"Dude!" said Matt. "It's my job! If you can't pay up, I take stuff. It's your own fault!"

"What did I buy?" said Sakko suspiciously.

"A dress worth two thousand dollars. It looks like this..." Matt pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and showed it to Sakko. It showed a tight leather dress, matching leather high-heel boots and a black leather headband.

Sakko looked at the picture in confusion. "I did not buy that!" he exclaimed. "I have never bought a dress like that in my life! They make me look fat!"

"Well, you bought it!" said Matt. "Now pay up, or I'll take..." Matt looked around the room for something to take if Sakko didn't pay the money. Matt spotted Sakko's tight green dress. "I'll take that!" he said.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakko screamed. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY DRESS!"

"I will if you don't pay the money!" said Matt. "And I'll take that-" Matt pointed to a pair of black high heel shoes. "-and maybe that-" Matt pointed to a green headband studded with dark-green jewels. "-and that would pay the two thousand dollars!" he finished.

Sakko screamed. He screamed and squealed and shrieked and cried and yelled and shouted. He had just entered the world of psychopaths.

"I AM INNOCENT!" Sakko wailed. "I HAVE COMMITTED NO CRIME! I DID NOT BUY THOSE CLOTHES! NO FAAAAIIIIIIIIIIRRRRR!"

"Dude, you're worse than a baby!" said Matt, blocking his ears. He than proceeded to take Sakko's belongings. He dumped the dress, headband and shoes into the plastic bag and attempted to step out of the door while shouting, "Have a nice day! Have a nice day!"

But he was stopped by a sobbing Sakko. "You (sob) will not (cry cry) take my (sniffles) CLOTHING!"

Matt was getting scared, so he tried to calmly tell Sakko that he was being Punk'd to calm the little monkey down.

"Listen, Sakko-"

"SHUT UP! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!"

"No, no, no! Please, you don't understand-"

"GIVE ME MY STUFF AND I WILL LISTEN TO YOU! JUST GIVE ME EVERYTHING! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Listen, Sakko!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Sakko-"

"GIVE ME MY STUFF!"

"You're-"

"GIVE ME MY STUFF!"

"Being-"

"GIVE ME MY STUFF!"

"PUNK'D!"

"GIVE ME MY... My... my... stuff?" Sakko stopped crying. "I'm being Punk'd?"

"Yes! Yes!" said Matt desperately. "Punk'd! Yes, you know that TV show, where we Punk people? You're on that show!"

Sakko paused. "What's Punk'd?"

------

It took a while for Matt to explain fully what you do on Punk'd, what the purpose was and (on Sakko's demand) who created it all. The when Sakko found out everyone on Shuggazoom was laughing at him at that very moment, he threw an even bigger hissy-fit than before.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" he screamed. "YOU (censored) (censored)! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

------

Skeleton King switched off the TV.

"I don't know why I hired that idiot." he muttered, and walked out of the room.

**YAY! Done! Well, I don't think Sakko took that pretty well. And anyway, I'll update soon... only if you review! Well, I'll still update, but I'll make sure it takes AGES if you don't review! So... review!**

**Next chapter: Scrapperton**


	2. Scrapperton

**Heya! After Sakko's Punking, the crew is a bit nervous about the rest of the bad guys. But they decided it would all be worth it, so they will continue.**

**Chapter two - Scrapperton**

**Now... it's Scrapperton's turn. His large collection has taken up heaps of space, and the council is planning to get rid of it... well, the council doesn't know it's there, but our Punk'd crew won't let Scrappy know that.**

**Our Council Spokesperson will be Matt, and our voice at the other end of the phone will be Emily. Scrapperton, beware for some serious Punking!**

Scrapperton admired his collection of... metal stuff, and the doorbell rang. Scrapperton ignored it, and admired his collection some more. The doorbell rang again. And again. And again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again-

"SHUT UP!" Scrapperton yelled. I"m coming, I'm coming! Tick tock!" Scrapperton went over to the door and, well, opened it. (A/N: What else can you do with a door, apart from close it?) There stood a man wearing a suit. Yes, it was Matt acting as a Council Spokesperson.

"Read the sign!" Scrapperton snapped. "No hawkers on my property! Tick tock."

"I can assure you, I am no hawker." said Matt. "I am the Council's Spokesperson, and I am here to inform you that the Council is planning to build a highway express route."

"So?" said Scrapperton rudely.

"And your collection of..." Matt peered over Scrapperton's shoulder. "Your collection of... metal stuff is in the way."

"So?" said Scrapperton rudely. "Tick tock!"

"Well," said Matt. "We have to bulldoze through your collection so we can build this express route. Unless, of course, you can move it before 5:00 pm today."

Scrapperton looked at his watch. It was 4:30 pm. Not funny.

"Excuse me!" said Scrapperton. "I can't move my collection in half an hour, there is lots of beautiful metal pieces in there, and it would take over a week to move it all! And I am not going to move it anyway! Tick **TOCK**!"

Matt was freaked. "I'm sorry, we have to build this express route! I will come back here in 27 minutes, and crash through this dung heap. And I will just hope you're still inside it... uh, I mean, I'll hope you are safely hundreds of miles away."

Scrapperton was annoyed. Then suspicious. "I want some ID! How do I know you aren't some crazy freak trying to play a prank on me? Tick Tock!"

Matt frowned, and pulled out a cellphone and dialed a few numbers. Emily picked up. Matt pressed another button, and put the cellphone on speakerphone.

"Hello?" said Emily.

"Hey!" said Matt. "Mr Scrapperton does not believe I am a spokesperson of the Council! And... I sorta forgot my ID."

"Hey, put Scrapperton on the line." said Emily.

Scrapperton grabbed the phone. "He-Hello?" he stammered.

"Mr Scrapperton!" said Emily. "Matt is a spokesperson of the Council, and I am his boss. If you do not comply, we will bulldoze your collection at 4:45 tonight!"

"But you said 5:00!" said Scrapperton desperately. "And... I cannot move my collection in that short a time! Tick tock tick tock tick tock!"

Scrapperton began 'tick tocking' like crazy. He sure was attached to his collection.

"Mr Scrapperton!" Emily yelled into the phone, "Calm down! Choose your favourite parts of your collection, and move them far away! Or start a new collection! AND STOP SAYING 'TICK TOCK'!"

Scrapperton stopped tick tocking, but began hyperventilating instead. "My collection!" he gasped. "My wonderful collection! You cannot and will not harm my collection!"

Matt snatched the phone off Scrapperton. "OK, Em. That's enough."

"No!" snapped Emily. "Give Scrapperton the phone!" Then Matt turned his back on Scrapperton, and began whispering into the phone. Scrapperton caught a little of their conversation...

"I'll do it." said Matt. "No, I'll do it. You're on a phone, it won't have the same effect... no, I want to say it... I do it better..."

Scrapperton, of course, had no idea what they were going on about. The he heard a shout.

"I WANNA DO IT!" yelled Matt.

Scrapperton heard another shout, coming from the phone.

"FINE!" Emily yelled back. "JUST DON'T SCREAM!"

Matt grinned triumphantly, and hung up the phone. He turned to Scrapperton. "I'm sorry, you're house must be bulldozed in fifteen minutes. It's 4:45 right now, so move as much of your collection as you can. I will get the bulldozers."

Scrapperton grabbed Matt's feet. "NOOO!" he screamed. "TICK FREAKIN TOCK! DON'T DESTROY MY COLLECTION!"

Matt pulled his feet free, and rounded on the pathetic robot. "Fine! I'll do this the hard way... YOU'RE BEING **PUNK'D**!"

(.:add cartoon 'boing' sound effect here:.)

Scrapperton glared at Matt, ran inside his house and slammed the door shut. He then returned with a machine gun.

"I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR FREAKIN BRAINS OUT!" Scrapperton screamed. Matt quickly ran away, the camera man close behind him.

**Scrapperton was almost as bad as Sakko! These bad guys can't take jokes. I dread to think how Skeleton King would react... Review!**

**Next chapter: Gyrus Krinkle! Our Monkey Team wannabe:P**


	3. Gyrus Krinkle

**Hey y'all! I'm back, and ready to set the Punk'd crew on Gyrus Krinkle! Anyway, in all the chapters, I forgot the disclaimer... here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Super Robot Monkey Team, but I do own Matt, Josie, Gwen, Emily and Bub the blue lamb.**

**Chapter three - Gyrus Krinkle**

**Well, Krinkle has always been a fanatic of the Monkey Team, but can that and will that change? Of course it won't! But our Punk'd team will make it look otherwise... Our policewoman will be Emily, our witnesses will be Matt and Gwen. Gyrus Krinkle... this oughta teach you to over-love to Hyper Force!**

Krinkle was lying down in the asylum, talking to imaginary Otto.

"... yeah, that was thanks to _me,_ wasn't it Otto? I am the ultimate Super Robot Ear pilot!"

"Yeah, of course you are!" said imaginary Otto. "You are the best Ear pilot around!"

"KRINKLE!" shouted the guy who tells him to be quiet. "How many times do I have to tell you! BE QUIET!"

"Oh, sorry!" said Krinkle.

"And there's a police officer here to see you!" the guy shouted again. "He says he needs to question you and show you something!"

Krinkle awoke from his imaginary world and stared at the guy, confused. Next to the guy was a policewoman, with the blue outfit. Krinkle did not recognize her, but we know her as Emily.

Emily stepped into the room. "You are Gyrus Krinkle, I assume?" she asked. "Well, some people have told us that they saw you vandalizing the Super Robot. It has spray paint all over it, and you are our prime suspect."

Krinkle was horrified. "Why would I do that?" he cried. "The monkeys are my friends! I wouldn't do anything against them!"

"Well, the two who saw you think otherwise." Emily retorted. "I will take you back to Shuggazoom City and show you the damage you have done."

Krinkle was horrified, but obediently followed Emily out of the room.

------

Emily led Krinkle to the scene of the crime. And there stood the Super Robot, covered in multi-coloured spray paint. It even had **'Gyrus Krinkle was here'** in giant letters.

"I would never...!" gasped Krinkle.

"There he is!" shouted a crazy guy, who we know as Matt. Matt ran up to Krinkle, and attempted to knock his lights out.

"I saw you!" he shouted insanely. "I saw you paint this poor defenseless robot! IT DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE, I TELL YOU!"

"Defenseless?" said Krinkle, confused. "It has Torso cannons, and Lasertron Fury! It's not defenseless!"

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Matt. "I SAW YOU PAINT THIS ROBOT! _WITH THE MONKEY TEAM INSIDE OF IT!"_

Emily rolled her eyes, and pushed Matt out of the way. "Go away, idiot!" she hissed.

"NOT ONLY THAT," screamed Matt, who obviously wasn't finished, "BUT **_HE PAINTED THE MONKEY TEAM AS WELL!"_**

****By that time, a small crowd had appeared around them, all knowing it was an act. But they decided there would be no harm in playing along.

Emily rolled her eyes. How could they get the Hyper Force painted in that small time? But it turned out Matt had planned it all behind her back, and the poor Monkey Team crawled out of the Super Robot covered in paint.

"AAAAAAHHH!" shouted Gibson. "I hate paint! I'm in _green_ paint! Everyone will think I'm Otto!" Gibson let out another shriek and tried to hide behind Chiro, who was also as unfortunate as the blue-who-recently-turned-green monkey.

"I'm _purple!"_ shouted Chiro. "I'm covered in disgusting PURPLE! I HATE PURPLE!"

"You think you've got problems!" snapped Antauri. "I'm hot pink!"

The small crowd burst out laughing as Antauri tried to hide behind Gibson.

Sakko had joined the crowd of by-standers. "Hot pink!" he admired. "That's what I call _style!"_

Krinkle watched all this in horror. "Monkey Team!" he cried. "I will catch this evil villain! I will destroy him! I will make him regret covering you in paint!"

"That was you, idiot!" snapped Emily. "I have witnesses!" She pointed to Matt, who was rolling around in the trail of paint left behind by the Monkey Team.

"You can hardly call him a witness!" snorted Krinkle. "He's insane!"

"Gee, that's a low thing to say, especially since you're the one who talks to your imaginary monkey friends in the asylum!" retorted Emily. "And anyway, he's not our only witness!" Emily turned around to the crowd. "GWE-E-E-E-E-N!" she shouted. "COME HERE!"

Gwen came forward. "Yeah, I saw him last night!" she said. "He looked all woozy. I think he was drunk. He had all this paint, and started chucking and spraying it all over the Super Robot. Then he sort of snuck in with buckets of paint, and came out with none. He was looking all pleased."

Chiro sat up. "Yeah!" he said loudly. "I heard someone come into the Super Robot, so I got into Hyper mode, and he ran into my room and chucked paint all over me! Then he ran out, probably to attack the poor monkeys!"

The monkeys nodded.

"Gibson!" said Krinkle, turning to Otto. "You believe me, don't you?"

"I'm Otto!" said Otto. "_He's_ Gibson. I just look like Gibson because I'm covered in blue paint."

"Stupid paint." muttered Gibson. "Otto will give me a bad reputation."

Luckily, Otto didn't hear. Emily rounded on Krinkle. "See?" she said. "The odds are against you! The Monkey Team, Matt and Gwen are our witnesses!"

"How do you know her name?" said Krinkle.

"Maybe because I asked her?" said Emily, pulling a face. The crowd giggled.

"You police officers are so rude!" yelled Krinkle. "You have no proof! I didn't do that! I would never throw paint on the Monkey Team! They are my idols!"

"Maybe... maybe you did it because you were angry at them." said Emily quietly. "Maybe because they wouldn't let you be part of the team..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Krinkle screamed. "I would never do that! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER **EVER!"**

"Well guess what?" said Emily. She turned to the crowd, and nodded.

The crowd grinned. "You're being **_PUNK'D!"_** they shouted. Krinkle looked at everyone, and went hypo.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?" he squealed. "YOU PUNK'D ME! I'M GETTING MY MOTHER!" Krinkle ran back to his old house and returned with his robot mother.

"KRINKLE!" she screeched. "Quiet! You're giving me a headache!"

"Quiet, mother!" Krinkle snapped. "Make these people apologize!"

"Too late!" said Gwen. "You're on TV right now, and everyone in Shuggazoom is laughing at you!"

"WHAT?" Krinkle cried. "There must be some people who hate this show!"

"Nope." said Emily. "It was voted the number one show in Shuggazoom. Everyone loves it."

Krinkle screamed and fainted.

------

Skeleton King switched off the television.

"Urgh!" he shuddered. "I'm _glad_ I didn't hire that freak!" And with that, he walked out of the room.

**Ha ha Krinkle! You got a good Punking!**

**Chiro: But I'm covered in paint still!**

**Antauri: So? I'm covered in PINK paint!**

**Gibson: So? I look like OTTO!**

**Me: Quiet, you lot! Just go have a shower. Anyway, review!**

**Next chapter: Mandarin**


	4. Antauri, take two

**Hi everybody!**

**Well, sorry but this chapter isn't about Punking Mandarin.**

**In Punk'd Season One, where we Punk'd the Monkey Team, we didn't actually Punk Antauri, so now we're going to do it again... and it won't fail.**

**Chapter four - Antauri, Take two**

**Well, Antauri is used to fighting evil people, but what if the evil person is a toy? Like... _Mr Jeepers?_ If this actually succeeds, Antauri will enter a world of embarrassment. Prepare for total Punking...**

Antauri woke up one morning, and instantly noticed something was wrong. He immediately went into Chiro's room. Chiro was not there.

Antauri frowned. Had he gone to the arcade early?

Antauri went over to where the monkeys were supposed to sleep, but their beds were empty. He frowned. Something was wrong, obviously.

A note suddenly caught Antauri's eye. Antauri picked up the note. It read...

_Dear Antauri_

_I have captured your team. I am evil. You will bow down to me. I like beer. Yum yum yum. But I hate hangovers. Hangovers hurt my head. I will rule the world and make everyone drink beer. I love beer. Beer is magical. So am I. And I will rule the world. With beer. And I will make your team drink beer as well. Right now. Cheep cheep, beer beer._

_Hugs and kisses_

_Mr Jeepers_

Antauri frowned. This wasn't the sort of note that an evil person would write. And last time he checked, Mr Jeepers was a toy. Or so he thought...

Antauri began to panic. "Oh no..." he breathed. "Maybe Mr Jeepers was never a toy... Maybe... maybe..."

Antauri ran around the Super Robot, looking for the rest of the team. The laboratory was empty. The medical bay was empty. The training room was empty. The main room was empty. The team was nowhere to be seen.

Antauri ran outside. "CHIRO!" he cried. "SPARX! GIBSON! NOVA! OTTO!" Of course, there was no answer.

With the note still clutched in his hand, Antauri looked everywhere for the rest of the team. Minutes ticked on, and there was nobody in sight.

Until...

Antauri heard footsteps. He turned around and saw...

... Mr Jeeper's owner, holding Mr Jeepers.

Antauri brought out his ghost claws, and leapt at the citizen and the toy.

"Mr Jeepers!" cried the citizen. "I'll save you, Mr Jeepers! I won't let that rabid monkey get to you!"

Antauri grabbed the toy, and held it around the neck. "WHERE IS MY TEAM?" he screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?"

The citizen tried to grab Mr Jeepers from Antauri, but the black monkey wouldn't let go. "TELL ME!" Antauri yelled. "TELL ME OR YOUR OWNER IS GOING DOWN!"

"Don't hurt Mr Jeepers!" the citizen cried. "He's just a poor toy penguin!"

Antauri let go of the penguin and rounded on the citizen. "Have you noticed anything strange about this... _toy?"_

"Of course I haven't!" the citizen whimpered. "He's just a toy!"

Antauri showed the citizen the note. "Your so-called 'toy' wrote this note. He has kidnapped my team, and I must get information."

The citizen read the note, frowning. "Mr Jeepers doesn't like beer!" he said, confused.

Something clicked in Antauri's mind, but he shooed the feeling away. He was certain Mr Jeepers was behind this one.

"He is no toy!" said Antauri defiantly. "He is a criminal! I must destroy it!"

"Mr Jeepers is no 'it'!" shouted the citizen. "Mr Jeepers is a 'he'! Can't you tell? _MR_ Jeepers? And Mr Jeepers would never kidnap anyone! And he wouldn't dare kidnap the Monkey Team! If he did, I would give him a big smack!"

"Shut up." Antauri muttered, but the citizen didn't hear. All the guy wanted to do was get the stuffed penguin away from Antauri.

Antauri sighed, grabbed the penguin and held its neck. "Tell me... where is my team?"

"He doesn't know!" the citizen cried.

"He will now!" Antauri shouted. "CLAW DISRUPTER!"

The penguin ripped in half. And a figure fell out.

"Ugh... Antauri you idiot..." the figure groaned.

"What-..." Antauri stammered. "What's this all about... CHIRO?"

Chiro sat up, and glared at the surprised monkey. "Yeah. I was getting squished in there, but now for what I came here for... YOU'RE BEING PUNK'D!"

Antauri was bewildered. "I... I should have known!" he cried.

"MR JEEPERS!" cried the citizen. "You have been torn up! No wonder you were so heavy!"

Chiro stood up. "Don't worry!" he said. "That wasn't really Mr Jeepers. We've got the real Mr Jeepers. JOSIE!"

Josie the trusty robot monkey (purple fur, black eyes) ran around the corner holding Mr Jeepers.

"Ooh yeah!" she cheered. "Pure Punkingness! You got Punk'd bad! Ha ha!" Josie handed the toy to the amazed citizen, who smothered it in hugs.

The rest of the Monkey Team was behind Josie, laughing as loud as they could.

Antauri laughed along, then realised he was holding the note. "Who wrote this, then?" he asked Josie.

"That would be the idiot Matt." Josie replied bitterly. "I knew he wasn't fully sober... I **knew** he would do a bad job of it... He just adds beer and hangovers into everything. It can get annoying."

"I know how you feel." Antauri said, nodding sympathetically.

They all headed to the Super Robot, and for some strange reason, threw a party. Some Punkings have a happy ending.

**Ha ha Antauri! Anyway, now I promise Mandarin _will _be next. I promise.**

**Anyway, review! And don't flame! Just coz Antauri got Punk'd...**


	5. Jinmay, not a bad guy, but what the heck

**SORRY**

**I haven't updated this story in AGES!**

**Mainly because I was thinking about how to Punk Mandarin, and I had no idea how I would do it...**

**And then I thought, 'Hey... how about I Punk Jinmay?'**

**Disclaimer: I own Matt, Gwen, Emily (and Josie and Bub the Blue Lamb, though they don't have a role in this one)**

**So, read on! Jinmay is being PUNK'D!**

**Chapter five - Jinmay**

**OKAY! Our Punkers have found out something very interesting about Jinmay...**

**Her hair colour isn't naturally pink!**

**Every Sunday morning Jinmay makes her way down to the hair salon to make her hair a little more pink. Now, we have told her hair dresser that he has a day off today and in his place we will put... Matt.**

**Matt will be having lots of fun today as a hairdresser. Will Jinmay?**

Jinmay walked down the street on a sunny Sunday morning. She was making her way to the hairdresser, something she went to every week. Her hair wasn't naturally pink, you see; but she wouldn't tell Chiro that.

Jinmay stepped into the salon, and the smell of shampoo hit her like a wave. Jinmay wrinkled her nose. These smells made her sneeze.

She walked up to the counter, and gave the money to the girl at the cash register, who was in fact Emily, and another girl (Gwen) led Jinmay to her seat.

Gwen and Emily walked off giggling, just as Matt walked into the room.

"Now, young lady, I have a special style for you!" said Matt, giving a greasy grin. He was obviously drunk.

Jinmay hesitated, before sitting down and spreading a dirty smock across her torso to stop pink colouring getting on her dress.

Matt pulled a shining silver object out of his pocket, and pressed a button. A loud buzzing noise rang out across the hair salon.

"EXCUSE ME, SIR," Jinmay yelled above the noise, "ARE YOU SURE YOU NEED A SHAVER?"

Matt cursed silently. Plan A was ruined... time for Plan B. He slowly turned off the shaver and put it back in his pocket.

"No... of course not..." he said quietly. Then he pulled out a pink bottle from his pocket.

"But I need this!" said Matt gleefully. He unscrewed the bottle, and tipped it all on Jinmay's head. However, although the bottle was pink, before Jinmay arrived Matt had swapped the colouring in that bottle with a blue hair rinse bottle...

Jinmay, at first, thought Matt was colouring her hair pink. But she realised the liquid dripping from her hair was bright blue.

"YOU FREAK!" Jinmay screamed in anger. "YOU DID IT WRONG! YOU COLOURED MY HAIR BLUE! YOU OWE ME EIGHTY DOLLARS! WHERE'S MY OTHER HAIRDRESSER? HE DIDN'T MESS UP MY HAIR!"

Just as Jinmay thought it couldn't get any worse...

... Chiro suddenly walked in. He saw Emily and Gwen laughing at the counter, Matt giggling gleefully with a pink bottle and Jinmay screaming her head.

"Wow, Jinmay!" said Chiro, amazed. "What happened to your hair?"Jinmay pointed accusingly at Matt. "HE COLOURED MY HAIR BLUE!"

Matt looked around, his eyes a picture of innocence. "What, me?" he said, gasping. "I never did that!"

Chiro didn't recognise Matt, Gwen or Emily. In fact, he had completely forgot these were the people who had Punk'd him a few weeks ago.

"Jinmay," said Chiro reasonably, "You don't look bad with blue hair..." The boy bit his tongue so hard it nearly bled. He had to stop himself from laughing.

Jinmay was hysterical. "I LOOK HORRIBLE!... why meeeee..."

Emily let out a loud "HA" by accident. Jinmay angrily rounded on her.

"You think this is FUNNY, do you?" said Jinmay evilly.

"Yes."

Jinmay gave a scream or frustration, snatched the hair colouring off Matt and tipped it all on Emily. Emily shrieked and grabbed some orange hair colouring, unscrewed the lid and threw the contents at Jinmay. Jinmay ducked, however, and it all landed on Chiro.

Chiro stood there gasping, orange hair colouring all over his head.

Emily, now with blue hair, tried to stop herself from laughing. "Oops... sorry."

Jinmay looked at Chiro, then at Emily. Then she started laughing.

"Hehe... you look stupid with orange hair." she giggled.

"You don't look any better with blue hair!" Chiro retorted sulkily.

Matt stumbled over to them woozily. "You both look like hippies!" he laughed strangely. He picked up some green hair colouring and threw it all around the hair salon. Soon enough, even innocent bystanders were covered in green colouring.

Gwen and Emily rounded on Jinmay with big evil grins on their faces. "You're being-"

Chiro suddenly groaned. "Holy Shi... Sh... Shuggazoom!" he cried. "I got Punk'd AGAIN!"

The Punk'd Team ignored him. "Jinmay! You're being PUNK'D!"

Jinmay said nothing. But a frown formed on her face.

The Punk'd Team also ignored that, but turned to Chiro. "You know," said Gwen, "You seem to get dumber every day."

Emily nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" she said. "Punk'd a third time... even Sakko wouldn't fall for that, and he doesn't even know what Punk'd is!"

Jinmay walked over to them, her face red with anger. "This hair colouring better not be permanent..." she hissed.

Gwen and Emily looked accusingly at Matt. Matt looked at the floor, his drunkenness wearing off.

"Uh..." he mumbled uncomfortably. "Let's just say it'll take a long time to get that off..."

**Hahahaha... Jinmay got Punk'd... and it'll take a few long hard weeks to make her hair un-blue!**

**Seriously... how could Chiro get Punk'd a third time? He gets dumber every day!**

**Chiro: SHUT UP**

**Hehehe I'll pretend I didn't hear that... anyway...**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW I CAN PUNK MANDARIN? I HAVE NOOO IDEAAA! **

**Please help... I've used all my ideas...**

**Review!**


	6. Mandarin

**FINALLY**

**Punk'd is one of the stories I'm actually going to finish! Woot!**

**And after what seems like a century, Mandarin will FINALLY get his Punking! WOOH!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any SRMTHFG characters, but I own ALL Punk'd characters.

**Chapter six - Mandarin**

**Mandarin is a little edgy over girlfriends. After a failed attempt with Nova he's been nervous ever since. The Punk'd crew have found this out (after hours of pointlessly torturing Nova), and have decided to give this fruitcake a bit of a scare... Our little over-obsessed fan will be played by Josie the trusty robot monkey, and the post-woman will be Gwen.**

Skeleton King and Mandarin were sitting down, doing nothing. All plans of world domination had failed, and they were beginning to wonder if they were actually wanted in the universe at all.

Suddenly a young girl, who was in fact Gwen, appeared at the doorway. "You have mail!" she called.

"Mail?" asked Skeleton King, "We never get mail."

Then Gwen brought out a large envelope. "Well today's your lucky day!" she said, with a broad grin on her face. "It's for... 'Skeleton King'. Is there a Skeleton King anywhere in here?"

Skeleton King stood up. "I'm Skeleton King!" he said enthusiastically. "I have mail!" He blew a raspberry at Mandarin. "You're unloved," he teased.

"I'll be off, then!" said Gwen merrily. She saluted the evil idiots and marched out of the room.

Skeleton King tore open the envelope and eagerly and read the letter inside. His smile suddenly faded, and was replaced by a frown of disappointment. "Oh," he said sadly, "it's not fan-mail."

"What is it?" asked Mandarin.

"A stupid resume," the skeleton replied, "Someone called Josie wants a job as an evil person..." Skeleton King looked at Mandarin. "Can you check it out for me? Go and talk to her. See if she's good enough to work for me."

Mandarin nodded. "Yes, sir!" he said, and galloped out of the room.

--

Mandarin arrived at a small house. He checked the address on the resume - yes, this was the right house. Josie supposedly live in here. He knocked on the door, and waited.

A small, purple-furred robot monkey opened the door. She looked up at Mandarin, and her eyes widened.

"... Mandarin?" she said, surprised. "MANDARIN!"

Mandarin suddenly felt uncomfortable. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Mandarin, oh my goodness!" Josie stammered. "Oh my goodness... I can't believe it... gosh!... I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

Mandarin waited for this simian to stop ranting. He realised it might take a while.

Josie finally stopped stammering. "Come in - come in! Come inside!" she said enthusiastically. Mandarin looked at Josie strangely for a while, and nodded. He stepped inside, and was completely overwhelmed by the scene before him. He rubbed his eyes. This couldn't be happening.

Mandarin pictures were plastered all over the walls. There were posters, tapestries, hand-drawn pictures, framed photos... If Mandarin had looked much more carefully around the room, he would've seen bracelets that had "_Mandarin supporter forever"_ written on them.

Mandarin nearly fell over backwards. This was really scary - almost too scary to handle. He stepped back a bit, and tried to make his way over to the door.

"No-... Mandi!" Josie called. "Where are you going?"

_Mandi?_ Mandarin had only just met this monkey and she had already given him a pet name.

Mandarin sighed. He had to give her a chance - maybe just see if she was a good-enough bad guy. Besides, Skeleton King wouldn't like it if Mandarin freaked out because of a few fan posters.

"Okay... I have to ask you a... eh, a few questions before you're hired..." Mandarin stammered as he tried to sit down on the large orange couch, frantically shoving an orange monkey pincushion.

"All right!" said Josie a little too enthusiastically, sitting right next to Mandarin... and by 'right next to him', I mean placing her face inches from Mandarin's.

Mandarin could feel perspiration on his forehead. This was terrifying. "Um... um... what are your qu... qu-qualifications?"

"I was responsible for pulling Antauri's chair from under him in an expensive restaurant!" she burbled.

_That's hardly a qualification..._ Mandarin thought. Then he came to the sudden realisation that maybe this Josie monkey didn't actually want to be hired: maybe she just sent the application form just so Mandarin would come to her house?

"Uh... have you made any recent attempts... to, um, dominate a planet, star system or galaxy?" Mandarin asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Not yet, no." said Josie, laughing. "But that's why I sent in my resume. Because I want to do it with _you."_

Mandarin shivered. "Uh... when you say 'you', do you mean me and Skeleton King, or just me?"

"Whichever you want it to mean..." Josie whispered.

This was becoming too much to handle. Mandarin's palms were shaking, and were damp with sweat.

"Mandarin..." Josie asked, slightly embarrassed, "I have a question for you."

Mandarin sighed. Hopefully, this would be the last he'd see of this crazy Josie.

Josie walked over to a cupboard, and took something out of it. It was a small box. Slowly, Josie walked back over to Mandarin, whose terror had been rediscovered, and she knelt down on one knee...

"Mandarin! Will you ma-"

"WHAT! No... no! this is too much..." Mandarin began hyperventilating. "I can't deal with this!"

He left the somewhat bewildered Josie behind, and dashed over to the front door. However, there was a crowd of people blocking his way. These people were, in fact, the Punk'd crew.

"MANDARIN! YOU'RE BEING **PUNK'D!**" they screamed in unison.

Mandarin looked at them all, then he turned to look at Josie, who was rolling on the floor, screaming in laughter.

"Don't EVER do that to me AGAIN!" cried Mandarin. He dashed out of the front door, eager to get back to the Citadel of Bone.

The crowd was silent, until Matt spoke up. "He does know that Skeleton King was the one who gave us the idea, right?"

"He'll find out," said Gwen knowingly.

**Bleeeeeeaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhhhhhh**

**Yeah, as you can tell, I'm a bit rusty. I haven't updated in over a year, so... yeah. O.o;**

**I'll **_**try**_** to update quicker this time. And hopefully you won't have to wait another year before I remember ... xD**


End file.
